


Not how it should be

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU. Based on the idea of Nimueh noticing Merlin before he arrived at Camelot. (Discontinued.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was, Merlin mused, just like him to get lost (and he really couldn’t work out how he’d managed that). He’d wandered the countryside for long enough that it’d got dark. And then it had started to rain (and that seemed a little strange as well - it had started so quickly).

He’d found what he’d thought might be another path, but it still wasn’t long before he was up to his ankles in mud. And _then_ the path had suddenly sloped downwards. He’d slid all the way to the bottom, and sat there cursing his own clumsiness.

He’d been about to stand up and see if he could find his way home (Camelot seemed to be a lost cause by this point), when he saw a light through the trees. It looked like a torch. And it didn’t look all that far away.

He’d only gone three steps when he suddenly felt as if this was a very bad idea. After all, he had no idea who was out there. But anything seemed better than trying to make his way back home in the dark, so he kept going, and after a moment he could just about see someone holding up the torch, a cloaked figure. He was suddenly completely certain that he should _turn back now_ , that it was very, very dangerous... but then, almost simultaneously, he could feel himself being pulled forward, trusting whoever it was absolutely. He took half a step back, then stumbled forward, before coming to a standstill. He was couldn’t make out the face under that hood. And he was sure the rain should have put the torch out by now. But something was stopping that from bothering him as much as they should.

“Hello?” he called.

“Hello,” they said. It was a woman’s voice, definitely. He could feel himself leaning more and more towards trusting her.

“I’m lost,” he said. “Can you tell me-”

“You should come inside,” she said, cutting him off. “You’re soaked through.” And he really was. There was water running down the back of his neck. He took a few more hesitant steps forward. Then she took a step closer to him, and threw back her hood.

The part of him that wanted to leave vanished completely. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “Are you coming in?” she said.

He started to speak, but his mouth seemed to have gone very dry. He swallowed. “Camelot,” he said.

"You’ll never get there tonight,” she said. “You should wait until the morning.” She took a step back, then turned and walked away into the darkness. He followed her almost without thinking. His feet seemed to do it on his own, and it took his mind a few steps to catch up. But then his only thought was that going with her was actually a very good idea after all.

-

She led him underground. For a moment the part of his that didn’t trust her surfaced again. This suddenly all seemed very strange. But then she turned and smiled sweetly at him, and told him to stay where he was, and he forgot all about it.

She disappeared down a passage, and left him sitting alone in the dark. He shrugged off his park, and sat on it carefully, waiting for her to come back. Nothing much else seemed to matter. He was sure that there’d been something else that had been very important, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

She returned a few minutes later, without the torch, and carrying a bundle of clothes. He stood up. “I was trying to get somewhere,” he said.

“Camelot,” she said. He nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, that was it.”

“You’ll go there,” she said. “That much can’t be changed.” At the time that didn’t seem like a strange thing to say at all. She handed him the clothes. “Wear these,” she said.  
He stared at them. “Were you expecting me?” he said. She didn’t answer. “You were expecting-” he began, but broke off. Her hand rested on his shoulder, then moved across to his neck, and then his face.

“Does it matter?” she said.

“No,” he said, after a moment’s hesitation. She smiled, then turned to leave.

She reappeared as soon as he was changed, and he stopped wondering why she’d had clothes that fitted him so well, because she’d taken off her cloak. She beckoned him forward, and, again, his feet responded before his mind.

She led him up and round, along a dark passageway, and then into another chamber. “You won’t like Camelot,” she said, turning to face him.

“What do you mean?” he said.

“I lived there for a time,” she said sadly. “I was made to leave.”

“Why?” he said.

“I had a disagreement with the king,” she said.

It took a few moments for Merlin to remember his name (that seemed odd - he was sure he knew it better than that). “Uther,” he said. She nodded.

“He’s outlawed magic,” she said. “He burns all sorcerers now,” she turned to face him again. “You’d be in danger there,” she said.

“I would,” he agreed. And then he thought over what she’d said properly. “How did you know-”

“Does it matter?” she said.

“Yes,” he said (with some difficulty, he noticed. Something was definitely wrong here). “You couldn’t have- do you know who I am?”

“Merlin,” she said.

“You’re a sorceress,” he said.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“And you brought me here?” he said, with growing panic. She didn’t answer, but he was sure he’d been right (rain didn’t start that quickly, he was sure of it). He tried to turn to leave, but this time his feet wouldn’t respond.

“You’re not going to leave until I say so,” she said, taking a step towards him.

He clenched his hands into fists. “What are you doing?” he said.

She didn’t answer. She took another step forwards. “Uther is evil,” she said. “He’d kill you if he knew what you are. He’d kill me if he had the chance.”

And the idea of that made him so angry. And he knew it shouldn’t, because he was _sure_ she was doing something to him. He could feel it. He closed his eyes. “You’re lying,” he said.

He heard her dress rustle as she moved forward, and then he felt her hand on his face again. “He deserves to be punished,” she said. “Don’t you think?”

“I- yes,” he said. “Yes, I- stop that!” He was sure he could do something about this, if he could think it through.

Her other hand brushed the other side of his face. “You’re going to do what I say,” she said. “Aren’t you?” Her fingernails dug into his skin like claws. He gritted his teeth and tried not to answer.

“What do you want me to do?” he said.

“Uther should be punished for what he’s doing,” she said. “He deserves it. He deserves to feel _pain_.”

He didn’t answer. He wanted to tell her he thought she was lying, but he didn’t trust himself. If he opened his mouth he’d find himself agreeing to do whatever she asked.  
“Uther only has one son,” she said. “He couldn’t bear to lose him.”

“But-” he began.

“You’re going to go to Camelot,” she said. “You’re going to find his son. You’re going to make him trust you. And then you’re going to kill him.”

“No-” his knees shook, then gave out. He slumped down until he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. He could feel her mind pressing against his, cold and sharp like ice.

“I can’t-”

“And once he’s dead,” she said. “You’re going to tell Uther who sent you. You’re going to tell him my name.” There was another rustle of cloth as she knelt down. She whispered in his ear, then spoke again.

“You can do it. For me?”

He opened his eyes. She stared back ( _her eyes were as cold as her mind_ ). He didn’t need to answer, he realised. She already knew he’d say yes ( _no_ ). And that was good. She relaxed her grip on his head, and smiled.

Then she darted forward to capture his mouth with her own. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He clutched at the fabric of her dress.  He couldn’t remember fighting against her. He couldn’t think why he’d want to. Everything was exactly as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majorly AU. Based on the idea of Nimueh noticing Merlin before he arrived at Camelot.

Somewhere deep beneath Camelot, the great dragon hung his head.

Almost every possible future he saw lead to Arthur dying at Merlin’s hand.

-

Merlin left her cave much more purposefully than he’d arrived. He knew what had to be done. And he knew exactly what to expect in Camelot.

And so, when he watched as man was executed for sorcery, he thought to himself that a day or so earlier, he’d have been much more bothered by this. Because now he knew the man was going to be avenged.

-

Gaius’ rooms weren’t hard to find. He could sense the old man, through the strange, second-hand memories he’d gained.

“Hello?” he called as he came in. “Gaius?”

Gaius turned out to be standing on a very rickety-looking walkway, and was startled enough by Merlin’s sudden entrance to fall.

He hesitated, as time slowed around him through his magic. He knew Gaius was a traitor. He could almost remember it himself; she’d been there. But then something changed his mind. _Don’t just let him die_ , he found himself thinking. _You can’t just-_

The thought cut off there, and he wouldn’t have done anything had it not occurred to him that having someone who knew more about the present state of Camelot might be a good idea.

Besides, it was easily done. A moment later Gaius was on his feet and glaring.

“What did you just do?” he snapped.

“I don’t know what happened,” said Merlin, possibly rather too quickly.

“If anyone had seen that-” Definitely too quickly.

“It was nothing to do with me,” he said.

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

Merlin thought of the woman in the forest, but didn’t mention her, of course. “Nowhere.” he said. “I’ve never studied magic.”

Gaius pulled a very interesting suspicious expression. “Are you lying to me, boy?” he said. Merlin shook his head. “Tell me the truth!”

“I was born like this,” said Merlin, which wasn’t entirely true. But close enough.

“That’s impossible,” said Gaius, and Merlin thought that he was as close-minded as he almost remembered. “And who are you?”

“I have a letter for you,” said Merlin, digging it out of his pack, and offering it to him.

“I don’t have my glasses,” snapped Gaius.

“I’m Merlin,” said Merlin, thinking that that isn’t entirely true either (he’s more than that now).

Recognition dawned. “Hunith’s son?” said Gaius. “But you’re not meant to be here till Wednesday.”

“It is Wednesday,” said Merlin. And wasn’t that something; he’d spent a whole night with the woman in the caves, and yet he’d hardly been delayed at all. There really was no limit to her powers.

“Ah,” said Gaius, and directed him through into another room.

“You won’t say anything about what happened, will you?” said Merlin.

“No,” said Gaius.

“That’s a change,” muttered Merlin.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” said Merlin. “I didn’t say anything at all.”

Gaius looked suspicious again, but he didn’t comment further.

“ _ **You must remember**_ ,” the woman said to him a few minutes later. “ ** _You can’t trust him_**.”

“I know,” Merlin murmured. “I won’t. Don’t worry. But there’s something else. There was a woman, at the execution today-”

“ _ **She’s of no consequence**_.” He was interrupted.

“But she wants what we want,” said Merlin. “She’s going to kill Arthur. Shouldn’t we-”

“ _ **You’ll prevent her**_ ,” came the response. “ _ **She mustn’t be allowed to harm him. I want you to kill him**_.”

Merlin glowed with pride.

“ _ **Remember what I said**_ ,” she continued. “ _ **Make him trust you. Saving him from a sorceress will do just that**_.”

And with that she was gone. Her presence in his mind lessened, and he sat down, smiling. She really was brilliant.

-

He met Arthur for the first time the next morning, and knew who he was right away. He found him outside, tormenting a servant, and resolved to put a stop to it as the target rolled past his feet.

“Hey,” he said. “Come on, that’s enough.”

“What?” said Arthur.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend,” said Merlin.

“Do I know you?” said Arthur.

Merlin has to stop himself from saying _you will_. “I’m Merlin,” he said, and offered his hand. But Arthur didn’t surprise him.

“So I don’t know you,” he said. “And yet you call me friend.”

“That was my mistake,” said Merlin, thinking that he shouldn’t have got on Arthur’s bad side so soon.

“Yes, I think it was.”

“I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass,” said Merlin.

“Or I one who could be so stupid,” said Arthur. “Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?”

“No,” said Merlin, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. Arthur really was ridiculous.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” said Merlin.

“Why?” said Arthur. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You have no idea,” said Merlin, and smiled. And when Arthur just kept taunting him, he almost did it right there, instructions be damned.

As it was, all he succeeded in doing was getting himself thrown into a cell for the night.

“ _ **That went wonderfully**_ ,” said a voice in his head.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“ _ **It’s of no consequence. If anything you’ve made things easier. Arthur’s the type to respect people more if they’ll fight**_.”

Merlin smiled at the thought.

-

The old woman from before had infiltrated Camelot in disguise as Lady Helen. It was ingenious, Merlin thought; almost worthy of his lady.

Getting thrown in the stocks had not been. She’d found it amusing. He’d just thought it degrading. But on the other hand, he’d met Gwen. She was friendly, and pretty, if nothing compared to his lady.

“Don’t waste your time,” said Lady said to him. “You have others things to worry about.”

“Why can’t I enjoy myself?” he said, and she didn’t answer.

And so, much later, after the very interesting feast, he found himself talking to Gwen again.

“Uther,” he said. “Has a very strange idea of a reward.”

“He means well,” said Gwen. “At least, I think he does.”

“Well, now I have to spend more time around Arthur,” said Merlin. “A lot more.”

“He’s not that bad,” said Gwen. “Not really.”

“He is,” said Merlin. “Really.”

But this is a good thing. Exactly what he wanted. More than he could have wanted. He had access to Arthur now, and he decided to celebrate.

“You really are lovely, Gwen,” he said. “Do you know that?”

She blushed, and stammered something he couldn’t quite make out. He smiled.

“And of course I mean that.”

Then he leaned in to kiss her. He half expected his lady to stop him, but she didn’t; she let him do it.

But something made him pull back after a moment, so suddenly that she noticed.

“What’s wrong?” said Gwen.

 _Leave her alone!_ Whispered his mind. _You-_ Then it cut off again, to his relief.

“Nothing,” he said, the smiled and kissed her again.

He wasn’t going to see his lady for quite a while, after all.


	3. Not how it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Based on the idea of Nimueh noticing Merlin before he arrived at Camelot.

Morgana met with Arthur in his rooms a few weeks later.

“Oh, hello,” he said. “What do you want?”

“Is Merlin here?” she said. “Your servant?”

“What on earth do you want to talk to him about?”

“I don’t,” said Morgana. “I want to talk to you _about_ him. That’s all.”

“Oh,” he said. He sat down in a chair and leaned back. “Go ahead, then.”

Morgana was silent, indecisive, for a moment. “Are you sure,” she said. “That you can trust him?”

Arthur stared at her for a moment, then laughed. “Why shouldn’t I trust him?”

“I don’t know,” said Morgana. “I just...” she trailed off. Arthur gestured for her to go on. “I don’t trust him. That’s all.”

Arthur leaned forward, towards her. “Why not?” he said.

“I just... have a feeling,” she said.

Arthur frowned, then laughed again. “You have a _feeling_?” he said. Morgana nodded. “Are you sure you don’t... like him?”

Morgana fixed him with a distinctly deadly glare. “No,” she said. “No! It’s just... can’t you feel it, Arthur?”

“Feel what?”

“He just seems... wrong,” she said.

“Wrong,” he said. She nodded.

“It’s sort of... in his eyes,” she said. “Sometimes it’s all over him. I can feel it, Arthur.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’d be telling you something like this if I wasn’t sure?”

“You’re not sure of anything,” he said, getting to his feet. “It’s just a feeling.”just a feeling,” she said. “It’s-”

They were interrupted by Merlin, who entered the room rather abruptly. He looked from Arthur to Morgana and back again as if slightly amused.

“Am I interrupting something?” he said.

“No,” said Arthur. “No, it’s alright, Merlin. Lady Morgana was just leaving.”

He fixed Morgana with a hard stare, and she stared back. “Yes,” she said. “I’ll see you later, Arthur.”

Merlin smiled pleasantly at her as she left, but she just glared back – which, Arthur thought, was rather rude.

“What was that all about?” said Merlin.

“Nothing that concerns you,” said Arthur. “Now get on with your work. The windows need cleaning.”

Merlin kept smiling at him till he turned his back.

-

About an hour later, Morgana tried speaking to Gwen, while she was combing her hair.

“So,” she said. “You and Merlin. Do you-”

“Oh,” Gwen interrupted. “Yes,” she said, and beamed.

“I was just going to ask if you trust him,” said Morgana.

“Oh, completely,” said Gwen. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure you can?” said Morgana. “Trust him, I mean?”

The comb froze in her hair. “What makes you say that?” said Gwen.

“I wouldn’t trust him,” said Morgana. “I _don’t_ trust him, Gwen.”

“You don’t even know him!” said Gwen, her voice trembling slightly.

“I know there’s something not right about him,” said Morgana.

“Everything’s right about him,” said Gwen. She began to comb again.

Morgana smiled weakly. “You’re head over heels, aren’t you?” she said. “I’m sorry, Gwen.”

“What for?” said Gwen.

“He’s going to hurt you. I know he is,” said Morgana.

“He wouldn’t-” Gwen started, but then broke off, and sighed. “I’m sorry, my lady. I’m speaking out of turn.”

“It’s alright,” said Morgana. “Just be careful, won’t you?”

“Of course,” said Gwen.

-

That night, Morgana had a dream.

In her dream she saw Arthur dying, and a strange green light, and… Merlin.

She spent most of the next morning looking for him, until she found out that Arthur had gone hunting, whereupon she panicked.

But it was alright, because in her dream Arthur had been dying _inside_ Camelot. He was safe until he came back.

So she went to find Merlin that evening, but he met her halfway. “Oh, hello,” he said. “Can we talk?” he reached out to talk her arm, but she tugged it away.

“Don’t touch me,” she said. “I know what you’re going to do.”

“Oh, really?” he said, smiling.

“You’re going to kill Arthur,” she said. “I saw it, I-” she broke off. Merlin was still smiling.

“I thought you might know,” he said, then lunged forward and took her by the arm before she could protest. “Let’s talk in private, shall we?”

He led her into the nearest empty room before letting her go. She reached out to open the door, but he muttered something, and it locked.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“It has _everything_ to do with me,” she said.

He didn’t answer straight away. Instead he cocked his head as if he were listening to something, but there was silence.

“You’re right,” he said eventually. “This isn’t something you’re ever going to let me do, is it?” She shook her head. “Alright.” He rested a hand on her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she said, trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight.

“ _Onslæp_ , Morgana,” he said. His eyes flashed green, and the world stopped

-

"Oh, there you are, Merlin,” said Arthur as the door opened behind him. “I need you to sharpen my sword for tomorrow.” He gestured to where it was laid out on the table. “Oh, and fetch some water, would you? I’m parched.” The door locked. He frowned and turned. “What are you doing?”

Merlin stepped away from the door. “I think you should know,” he said. “That this is nothing personal. I mean, I think you’re an obnoxious prat, but that’s not why I’m doing this.”

“Doing what?” said Arthur. Merlin was muttering something under his breath. “Merlin, what-”

He was thrown back abruptly, straight into the wall behind him, and Merlin was standing over him before he could get to his feet. He felt… _something_ pull him up the wall, until his feet were hardly touching the floor.

Then he felt Merlin’s hand against his neck, as if he were holding him there. But he wasn’t, not really - something else was holding him up.

“How are you doing this?” he said, but Merlin didn’t answer. He just tilted his head to one side.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I know.” He tightened his grip until Arthur found it hard to breath. His eyes were glowing green, he noticed. That wasn’t natural. Not that any of this was natural, but...

“Magic,” he croaked. “You-” He broke off. Merlin was frowning. The expression on his face didn’t seem murderous. It was almost... concerned.

Then he shook himself, and reached out to hold Arthur with his other hand, moving forward till they were inches apart.

“Why?” Arthur managed.

“Because...” said Merlin. “Because...” He broke off. His eyes screwed shut. And when they opened, the strange green colour had gone, replaced with... gold. Somehow it was a lot less unsettling.

But then Merlin said what had to be the last thing Arthur expected to hear.

“Help me.”


	4. Not how it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majorly AU. Based on the idea of Nimueh noticing Merlin before he arrived at Camelot.

“What?” said Arthur.

“Please,” said Merlin. “Help me. Don’t let me do this.”

“ _What?!_ ” said Arthur. “Merlin, I don’t-”

“ _STOP ME!_ ” Merlin gasped out. Arthur realised that his magical grip was weakening, somehow. It felt weaker. It felt... shaky. It felt like he could get free.

He pushed Merlin away, and he fell back easily to the floor, still gasping. Arthur lunged for his sword on the table.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin gasped as he unsheathed it. “Sire, I’m sorry, I don’t- I didn’t-”

He broke off upon finding a sword two inches away from him. He gazed up at Arthur, and the look on his face was one of pure misery.

“It wasn’t me,” he said. Arthur couldn’t decide whether that was complete nonsense, or the only reasonable explanation.

“I’m-” he said, and swallowed. “I’m going to call for the guards now.” Merlin nodded.

Arthur hesitated before speaking again. There was a moment of complete and utter mutual bafflement. He was sure Merlin understood what had just happened as little as he did. It was with great reluctance that he tore his eyes away, and went to the door.

-

Arthur had never seen his father so angry. Merlin seemed to be utterly unable to stand. He had to be quite literally _dragged_ before Uther, and when the guards let go off him he just crumpled, landing in a shaking heap on the floor, but the king took no notice. He just blazed, shouted about treachery, and betrayal of trust, and the evil of sorcery. Merlin stared up at him, his confusion obvious to (almost) everyone, quite clearly understanding none of what he was hearing.

It took all of Arthur’s confidence and willpower to break in before Uther could sentence Merlin to burn.

“Let him speak,” he said. “I think-” Uther’s glare fell on him, and he flinched back, as if it were actually physically painful. “I think there’s something more going on here.”

“Sire-” Gaius stepped forward, from wher ehe’d been hanging back. “I’m sure Merlin wouldn’t do this. He couldn’t, Sire.”

Uther looked from one of them to the other, then back to Merlin. “Well, then,” he said, folding his arms. “You may speak. Explain yourself.”

Merlin just kept staring at him, wide-eyed, until Uther turned back to his son, and would have spoken, had the doors not opened.

Morgana’s maid slipped inside. Her gaze fell on Merlin, and her eyes widened in shock, but then she curtsied, and ran to Gaius’ side.

The two of them whispered for a moment, and then Gaius turned to Arthur and his father.

“Well?” said Uther.

“Morgana’s missing, your Highness,” the maid – Gwen, was it Gwen? – blurted out. “I haven’t seen her for hours. No-one has.”

It was a few seconds before it sank in, and Arthur was sure he was the only one who fully understood the implications. Morgana had known. She’d known that Merlin wasn’t all he seemed. And now she was gone.

There was a soft gasp, breaking the silence, and suddenly all eyes were on Merlin. His hands were covering his mouth, his eyes wide, but now with horror rather than confusion.

“How dare you-” began Uther, but Merlin interrupted him.

“I didn’t-” he said. “I swear I didn’t- she’s alive, she’s just asleep, I swear- I didn’t- I mean, I did, but it wasn’t me,” he said. “It wasn’t me, I swear.”

“Then who,” said Uther, and the fire in his voice was gone, replaced by icy coldness. “Exactly, are you blaming for your crimes?”  
“I don’t-” said Merlin “No, I do – I do – it was- there was a woman,” he said. “In the forest, when I was coming here, I met a woman, and she- she made me – I didn’t want to do it, I swear, I’d never- I didn’t want to- she made me- she-” he broke off, and took a deep breath. “She put her hands inside my head and moved things around to make me want to do it,” he said, then at back, relaxing slightly as if that were a perfectly logical explanation rather than completely nonsense. Arthur wasn’t sure which of those he thought it was.

No-one spoke at once. Gaius was ashen. Gwen had tears in her eyes, but was doing her best to stay composed. And his father just seemed shocked, now, rather than angry.

“He’s mad,” he said. “He’s raving. He’s out of his mind.” He turned to the guards. “Take him away. Lock him up.”

They nodded, and had just dragged Merlin to his feet when he spoke away.

“Wait,” he said. “Wait- I have to I forgot, I’m sorry-”

The guards looked to Uther. He nodded, and they held their prisoner still rather than removing him.

“Continue,” he said.

“She said to tell you- she told me her name,” said Merlin. “She told me her name, and said I had to tell you- she said you had to know-”

“And what was her name?” said Uther.

“I can’t-” said Merlin. “Don’t make me say it- she can-”

“You are trying my patience-”

“She said-” said Merlin. “She said to say- she said- she said to say- she said her name was-” he broke off again, gasping for breath. “Nimueh. She said her name was Nimueh.”

The effect was instantaneous. The older of the two guards almost dropped him to the floor, quite suddenly looking almost afraid. Gaius gasped, and muttered what sounded like ‘it can’t be…’. Merlin bowed his head, and went limp, as if he’d passed out. And Uther froze. He didn’t say anything, or move; he just stared.

Eventually, he managed to utter one syllable, so softly that Arthur could only just make it out – _No_ – before Merlin raised his head, and spoke again.

“You deserve this,” he said. His speech was clearer, less broken, vastly more coherent, but… not the same person who’d spoken before. Not Merlin. It was the person who’d spoken to him in his room, the person who’d attacked him. “You deserve all this and more, Uther Pendragon-”

He stopped speaking, then, not through any will of his own, but because one of the  holding him  – the younger of them – took action, and hit him hard around the head with the hilt of a sword. He slumped down onto the floor again.

“Take him away,” said Uther. One of them began to speak. “ _Don’t question me!_ ” he bellowed. “Lock him away. Keep him there until you receive orders directly from me.”

Arthur watched as Merlin was dragged away. “Father- Sire-” he said. “I don’t understand-”

“Get out of my sight!” said Uther. “All of you!”


End file.
